Starlight
by Dark Skittles
Summary: Sango thinks back on a certain night like this night and how a certain houshi lifted her spirits slightly (slightly OOC)one shot


She looks across the campfire, he gaze resting on the one who looks so peaceful but at the same time so deep in though. 'Oh Miroku, why do you keep everything inside? Why do you console my sadness but won't let me do the same for you.' Sighing Sango leaned against the tree behind her and stared at the stars smiling remembering when her and Miroku were doing this after the others had long fallen asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
*flashback*  
Sango had been sitting on the hill crying, not able to sleep because of the battle earlier. 'Kohaku, will I ever be able to free you? Will you live with this wretched curse forever' Sighing she had turned around only to catch a glimpse of purple robes. "Houshi sama? Is that you?" He stepped out of the bushes at her voice and gave her an innocent smile.  
  
"Excuse me lady Sango for following you but when I saw you leave the camp you looked so distressed I felt I must follow so as to make sure you are fine." He bowed and grinned at her one of those adorable grins.  
  
She mentally slapped herself. 'Why every time he looks at you with that childishly innocent face your heart melts? Usually it means he's going to do something or has.' Sighing she smiled back at him but hers looked forced and it didn't reach her eyes.  
  
Miroku came and sat by her keeping his hands in his lap. 'What is he doing? I figured he'd have tried to grope me by NOW.' Sango just sat there staring at him suspiciously not trusting him very much.  
  
Noticing her gaze he turned and met her eyes sadly. "Sango I'm not going to do anything can't you just trust me this once?"  
  
She blushed and bowed her head. "Houshi sama p.please forgive me it was rude to presume that you were acting on perverted intentions" Since she had her head down she didn't notice him wince at her using that name.  
  
Her pushed her head up to meet eyes with her again then turned lifted it more to stare at the stars. "I believe every star has a story, as history. Maybe if you watch long enough they will tell you that story or you will make up your own" He smiled at her one last time and stood up turning away from her and walking back to the campsite.  
  
She sighed and clutched at her heart. "NO this isn't happening" But at that moment all the emotions she had kept at bay exploded inside of her threatening to crush her will. "No I can't do it no no no I can't be in love with him" Making sure he was far enough away she started sobbing again but not this time because of lost family but of found love and the pain it brought her to know he would never return it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
She smiled sadly at the memory and turned her gaze back to the monk and surprisingly she met his gaze. He was staring at her watching her every move. Blushing slightly she nodded to him and turned to lay down and go to sleep. "Good night houshi sama" Smiling to herself again when she heard him mutter goodnight back she waited till she was sure he was asleep then sat up. She loved to watch him sleep the lecher left him and the innocent gentleman overtook him, but she also saw pain in his sleep and that's what made her get up and walk over to him. Wrapping him in her arms she kissed his forehead amazing herself.  
  
He stirred and opened his eyes looking up into Sangos honey ones. Seeing their position he smiled.  
  
She smiled back and laid down taking him with her and covering them with a blanket, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck and falling into a deep slumber. But before she had fallen completely asleep she heard one word in the monks voice. "Aishiteru." But figuring it was just a dream she let herself fall asleep only to dream of his violet eyes smiling into hers and of stars and the stories they would tell her. 


End file.
